


Monotony

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the afterlife, Kagura got very, very, VERY bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monotony

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for chapter 374. Also, if you've never used IRC before, you might not get the second to last line.

Kagura never thought she’d regret being free as the wind. She always thought freedom, no matter how painful the process, would be worth it in the end.

Kagura forgot about the structure of slavery, routines, always having things to do.

In the afterlife, Kagura got very, very, VERY bored. Way too much free time. Never thought she’d say it, but she missed Naraku. Now she was stuck with his other dead underlings if she wanted socialisation.

“I know your next move,” the purple demon called out, a ping-pong paddle in one hand, his horned head in the other. 

Ping!

Face blank, Kagura rolled her eyes, stepping back to gracefully return the hit.

Pong!

Impossible to win against him, but no one else was ever up for Ping Pong.

“Damn!” Another shot she couldn’t return. Goshinki’s turn again. 

Ping!

At the next serve, Kageroumaru shot seemingly out of nowhere and sliced the little white ball in half while it was careening back toward Goshinki. 

“Damnit, Kageroumaru!”

Goshinki’s head grinned.

Kagura glared. That shot cost her another point. “You knew he was going to do that, didn’t you?”

“Of course.”

She sighed. New ball. Goshinki’s turn again. 

Pong!

But she hit it out of bounds at the sound of a familiar squawk behind her.

“-shoumaru-samaaaaa! Why?”

Turning, she saw Jaken disappear as quickly as he had materialised.

“I give up,” she growled.

Ten minutes later…

_-Welcome to IRC. Connecting…-_

_-Ping? Pong!-_

Kagura’s face met the desk. “I think I’ll go grope Sesshoumaru.”


End file.
